


A Tryst Becomes More

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Revenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Sexual Content, draco bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Wizards Don't Get Mad, They Get Even."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tryst Becomes More

Draco paced back and forth while Severus sat calmly in the library. Both looked up as the two they were waiting for entered. Draco snarled as Harry chose to sit extremely close to Lucius.

Lucius smirked. "Draco, that ugly look doesn't suit a Malfoy.

Draco simply sneered. "I want to know what the hell happened last night!"

Harry's smile was beautiful, even if a little mocking. "I no longer have a lover thanks to you. Everyone knows your father takes younger men to bed. I wanted to have a night of fun with no strings attached, and Lucius took me up on my offer."

"I thought you had more taste father." Draco scorned, trying to hurt Harry.

"I do. He's quite beautiful, spread out under me, begging for pleasure. I have wanted a taste of him for awhile. Harry's offer was too good to resist."

Harry shot a grim smile at Severus. "I definitely don't regret the night." He smiled softly at Lucius. "If you'll excuse me, I think I should find Remus." Their lips pressed together fleetingly, and Draco's face flushed bright red in anger all over again.

"If you want a repeat of last night, don't hesitate to owl me." Lucius smirked.

"I might take you up on that offer."

Harry sprinted out, ignoring Draco's indignant spluttering. He couldn't ignore the hand that had quickly grasped his arm. Harry's suddenly frigid eyes met Severus' coal black pupils. "We need to talk."

"I don't think we have anything to talk about."

"Please?"

Only because Harry never heard Severus beg for anything, he reluctantly agreed. "Meet me tomorrow for lunch at Remus' place. I'll make sure he's out so you don't end up dead.

"I'd deserve it. Anyways, I'll be there." Harry turned away without another word.

~~

Bill was there when Harry told Remus how he found Severus and Draco. It took everything the both of them had to keep Remus from going there and ripping Severus apart while in human form. The wolf inside of Remus ached for his cub and wanted to take retribution, but the human brain eventually won out.

Since Remus wasn't allowed to kill someone who he really wanted to kill, he did the next best thing. He took the young man, who he considered his son, into his arms and simply held him tightly, projecting comfort.

Harry accepting the embrace greedily and allowed the tears he didn't show Lucius or Severus to fall. They weren't silent tears; along with moisture came heart-wrenching sobs. Throughout it all, Remus rubbed his back while holding him in a tight grip, whispering words of comfort.

When Harry was finally able to calm down, he was left with hiccups. Between the hiccups, Harry managed to say "To feel – hic – better, I did – hic – something – hic – which you might be disappointed – hic – in."

Harry looked up into Remus' amber eyes with such an imploring expression that the werewolf's heart broke. "Cub, I promise you. No matter what you did, I'll always love you. You can tell me anything."

Harry turned his head so his ear was pressed against Remus' chest and he could hear the steady beat of the heart. Taking a deep breath, Harry blurted out, "I slept with Lucius Malfoy last night."

Remus' and Bill's eyes both widened. They were shocked and Bill found it slightly amazing. Harry took their silence for anger and disgust, and moved to get up, but wasn't allowed to.

"Cub, you're not going anywhere." Remus said in his firmest voice.

"I knew you'd hate me."

Bill joined in. "Harry, he doesn't hate you. Neither of us hates you. We're just surprised. You never struck me as the kind to get revenge in that manner. I'm actually slightly impressed."

Remus chuckled ruefully at his lover's last sentence. 'I'm a bit impressed as well. By sleeping with Lucius, you hurt both Draco and Severus." Remus paused, considering how to word what he wanted to say next. "I'm worried about you though. I know for a fact that you don't like meaningless sex. In fact, not only do you oppose it, but you're disgusted by it. When you went to Lucius, are you sure it wasn't something more?"

Harry didn't want to acknowledge that might be true, so he vehemently denied it. "Of Course Not! No Way! Not Ever! Lucius might be gorgeous, and witty, and intelligent, and a wonderful, talented lover, but that's all he is. It was a onetime thing. It will never happen again.

Bill snickered and Remus seemed to be trying his hardest not to laugh, but couldn't help himself in the end. "So, he's gorgeous, witty, intelligent, and a skilled lover, but you're not interested?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "He's your age and you're like my father. That's wrong on so many levels. Not only that, but he's not interested in a committed relationship."

Bill locked eyes with his lover. "So you have considered it?"

"Fine, I have. But I want a boyfriend who only wants to be with me. I don't think Lucius can be what I want."

"You never know."

"I'm pretty sure I do know Remy."

~~

It took a lot of convincing and some seductive persuasion on Bill's part, but Remus was out of the cottage. Unless Severus says something truly nasty, he'll walk away hex free.

There was awkward silence when Severus flooed over. Harry didn't over pleasantries and barely acknowledged his ex-lover's presence.

Only when it felt like he was being suffocated by the silence, did Severus attempt to make conversation. "How did Lupin take the news?"

Harry's normally warm and inviting gaze was steel. "Let's put it this way. You might want to avoid him for awhile."

Severus audibly gulped, knowing how dangerous a werewolf could be when their cub was hurt. "I'll remember that."

Silence descended on them once again. Harry angrily got up and began to pace. "You're the one who said you wanted to talk, so talk! I'm not sure how long Bill can keep Remus away."

Severus knew this was not going to be easy. "When you first began flirting with me, there's a reason why I never responded. It had nothing to do with your age or the fact that you were a Gryffindor. The truth was, I was already in love."

Harry plopped down on the seat. "With Draco?"

"Yes, since we were similar in personality and intelligence, I held out hope that he's return my feelings. It became apparent to me that he'd never return my love though. That's when I began to notice your flirtations. When I first got with you, I thought Draco might get jealous, considering he was always trying to outdo you. I realized though, besides the anger that I expected, he wasn't jealous. I decided that if I couldn't have Draco, you weren't a bad…consolation price, so to speak."

"Consolation Price!" Harry unleashed his fury, all at once. As quickly as it came, the anger was gone. It was replaced with a deep sadness that made Severus' heart ache. "Are you telling me that you never loved me…that every time you said the words 'I love you', it was a lie?"

Severus' heart broke when he noticed the tears. "Harry, I know I can never make it up to you. I might not have loved you in that way, but I did…no, I do care about you. I know I was wrong, but I didn't want to live the rest of my life alone."

Harry shook his head. "No, you do not care about me. If you cared about me, even just a little bit, you would have been honest. You would not have said 'I love you'. If you had told me the truth instead of going behind my back with Draco, I might have been able to forgive you for lying to me in the first place, forgiven you enough to at least be friends. As it stands right now, I'm not sure if we can ever be anything more than acquaintances.

Severus nodded his head. He had expected that. "If it means anything to you, I know my actions might have caused me a great friend…and I'll forever regret it." Severus silently stood up. Just as he reached the fire place, he turned back around. Severus flinched at the sight of the hurt eyes. "I'm not sure if you're interested, but after you left yesterday, Lucius genuinely seemed happy. The only time I have ever seen him so happy is the day Draco was born. If the two of you formed a relationship, I would be happy for the both of you. Both of you deserve love. I'm sorry I could never give it to you." With those parting words, Severus flooed out, leaving behind a very startled Harry.

~~

A couple of weeks passed. The words of Severus continuously echoed throughout his mind. He tried to forget about Lucius and his expert mouth and wandering hands. It didn't help that every time he woke up, his sheets were sticky. It was if he was a teenager all over again.

Harry had moved into Remus' and Bill's cottage with their encouragement. Severus had owled him and told him he could have their small house, but Harry wouldn't' be able to live there with all of the memories, knowing now that they consisted of lies.

Bill and Harry were at the Leaky Cauldron getting something to eat. Harry had always liked Bill, but he had got to know him better when he started to see Remus. Now that he was living with them, the knowledge had expanded. He now considered Bill to be his big brother.

Harry sat across from Bill, who began to chuckle. The savior looked at the red-head strangely. When hands lightly moved up and down his arms, sending delicious shivers down his spine, and he turned around to came face to face with steel grey eyes, Bill's bizarre behavior became clear. His breath caught while looking at the handsome blond. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bill leave the table. "Traitor," Harry muttered.

Bill might have not heard, but Lucius did, if his chuckle was anything to go by. Lucius' deep voice demanded Harry's attention. "I was hoping to see you sooner. I definitely wanted another taste of your delicious body and I thought you would seek me out on your own. I am gravely disappointed that I was wrong in my assumption."

Harry raised his eyebrows, giving him an incredulous look. "Oh really? The papers wrote about your infamous one-night stands, you know, never fucking anyone more than once."

"That's because no one else ever earned anything more than a passing interest. You should feel honored."

"Don't be so full of yourself Lucius. It's not very becoming."

"I have some news you might be interested in. Severus had gone to Draco, thinking that they were now together, but my very soon-to-be disinherited son coldly refused him, saying he only slept with such an ugly man to hurt 'Potty'. He had no more use for Severus."

Deep down, Harry knew that would happen. Draco didn't have the capability to love anyone besides himself. He knew Severus would end up being hurt by the spoiled brat. Despite everything Severus did, he still felt bad for the older man. He might have been wrong to lie and go behind his back they way he did, but truthfully, Harry was sure there was no malicious intent behind it. On some level, Harry believed Severus when the potion master said that he cared. He was scared of growing old alone so he didn't use the best judgment. "How is he?"

Lucius didn't have to ask who. "Heartbroken, but in a way its poetic justice, considering what he did to you."

Harry's eyes flashed. "Don't ever say that. I would never wish for him to be hurt in that way, if only because I know how it feels"

Lucius held up his hand in defense. "I didn't mean it like that. I hate the fact that my best friend, my brother in all but blood, was used like that. But I do believe he deserved it. That doesn't mean I won't comfort him and help him through it. Now, he'll think twice before using someone else in a similar way."

"I think he would have thought twice before Draco turned away. He was already filled with guilt for hurting me. Deep down he's a good man who made some massive mistakes. I hope I'll eventually be able to forgive him." Something flashed in Lucius' eyes that looked oddly akin to jealousy. Severus' remark about Lucius being happy after their encounter came to mind, and he decided to test the theory. He continued while keeping his eyes on the blond. "I doubt I could ever be intimate with the man again, but I could always use another friend, considering I lost some friends when they couldn't agree with my choice of lover." Harry saw Lucius' posture relax slightly when he mentioned never being intimate. He seemed relieved with the knowledge.

Now Harry was sure that Lucius was interested, or at least enough to sleep with him again. Could Lucius ever want a real relationship though? He was stuck in a loveless marriage for years; it made sense to Harry that he didn't want to settle down and be with only one person. He had a lot of lost time to make up for. At the same time, Harry wasn't sure if he could ever be happy in an open relationship. Growing up not knowing love had made him dream of a big family. He had Remus and Bill and he loved them both dearly, but he always imagined getting married, and when he discovered he was gay, getting bonded. He wanted to have children and he wasn't sure if Lucius would ever offer that. No matter how attracted he was to the man, he wasn't sure if he could give up everything he ever wanted. At the same time, he wasn't sure he was ready for a relationship so soon. After all, he had been in love with Severus for years. "Lucius…I think we need to talk."

The aristocrat knew what Harry was thinking about. "How about tonight?"

Harry was silent as Bill came back to the table, but Lucius saw the nod.

~~

Harry sat up straight, fingers idly tapping his legs, the only indication of his nervousness. Instead of sitting across from him like he had expected, Lucius sat right next to him, casually laying his arm around him. Harry gulped, fighting the urge to lean into the touch. Lucius knew what he was doing. "Why are you fighting the attraction we both feel? Wouldn't it be so much easier to just give in?"

Harry twisted his body so he sat sideways on the couch. "I'm not sure I could be happy in an open relationship, no matter how much I may want you."

"Are you saying that you're already over Severus and are ready for another committed relationship so soon?"

"Of course not!" Harry shouted indignant. "I loved Severus with my whole heart and his lie devastated me. I just can't move on so quickly!" He finished with a huff.

"Why are you so worried about us being monogamous then? I'm not saying it will never happen; I'm not sure what the future holds, but you're not ready anyways. Why not just go with the flow and see where it leads us?"

Harry thought about that. What was wrong with that idea? He could always end it if Lucius wouldn't give him a real relationship when he was ready for it. Instead of using words, his lips aggressively claimed Lucius' to show his answer. The blond didn't waste any time and returned the kiss with the equal passion. To let the raven-hair breathe, Lucius broke the kiss and nibbled down his neck, sucking on the pulse point that he could feel get faster. His hands deftly worked the younger man out of his suddenly tighter pants. Their lips met again, as Harry's hips went up, rubbing against Lucius' still clad erection. They spent the rest of the night familiarizing themselves with each others' bodies.

~~

Things continued comfortably between Harry and Lucius. They met each other 3 or 4 times a week for dinner at a public place and ended up at Malfoy Manor, practically ripping the clothes off one another in their haste. Their passion never seemed to dwindle in the bedroom, or library, as it sometimes was. After they both were sated, they talked, while waiting for sleep to overcome them. Once you got to know him, Lucius was a friendly man who would do anything for his family if they deserved it. He had a wicked sense of humor and could always make Harry crack a smile.

Things weren't always great though. Whenever Harry read something about Lucius with another nameless one-night stand, he tried to let it roll off him. They weren't monogamous, but he couldn't help his jealousy. The savior was in Flourish and Blotts when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned to see a face he hadn't seen in awhile, Severus. "Hi."

Severus' eyebrows rose at Harry dejected tone. "What's wrong?"

Harry wasn't sure why, considering this man broke his heart, but he poured out his feelings about Lucius to him, including his irrational jealousy.

"It sounds like the beginning of love to me. Why not tell Luc how you feel?"

"I don't want to lose what we have. Isn't it better to have him like this then not have him at all?"

Severus shook his head in the negative. "If you're not happy now, your discontent will only increase. My brother may surprise you though with his feelings."

Harry smiled softly at Severus. He had expected to feel the old pain at seeing his ex-lover, but while there was still some hurt there, it was mostly gone. "Thanks. Anyways, how have you been?"

"I'm surprised you're not rubbing it in. After all, don't you think I got what I deserved? I broke your heart; now Draco broke mine."

"You really don't know me if you think I could ever feel like that. I would never wish you that kind of pain." Harry turned to leave the store, but Severus' urgent 'wait' halted him.

"You're right. I do know you better than that. I guess I'm just feeling slightly bitter about everything. I'm happy you seem to be developing something with Lucius, but I just don't want to be alone anymore."

"Severus, you are not a bad looking man. People would see you have a good heart, if you let them. You have to put yourself out there and risk rejection if you ever want to find someone you're compatible with. I know you're bisexual, even though you have been with more men. Have you even considered trying it out with a female? You might have more luck. Think about it." To show Severus there were no hard feelings, he gave him a quick peck on the cheek and was out the door before Severus could truly register it.

~~

A couple of months had passed since Harry's conversation with Severus. He had not taken the potion master's advice about talking to Lucius. Things had not changed between them, and he knew Severus was right about his discontent, but he was so afraid of losing the aristocrat.

Harry was at a park that the wizarding world had adapted from the muggle world. He was having an interesting conversation with one Nymphadora Tonks. It seems she had started seeing an older man and there was a bit of an age gap, not as big as Lucius and him, but still large and her parents were not pleased with the development. The way Tonks talked though, Harry could tell she was already in love and would not let her parents stand in her way.

"Who is he?"

"I'm afraid you'll be angry with me."

"The only way I'd be angry is if it was Draco or Lucius. For the former, you two are first cousins, so I don't see that happening. As for the latter, I know you would not ever consider doing that to me, so I can't see myself being angry."

"It's Severus."

Harry blinked. He definitely was shocked. Seeing Tonks' uncertain smile, he was quick to reassure her. "Severus and I are over. In fact, we are beginning to develop a tentative friendship. I did tell him he should give it a try with a female; I guess he took my advice. If you love him, I'm very happy for you."

"So you're not going to threaten him?" She asked, with hope shining in her eyes.

"Of course I am. I have to make sure you're not hurt." He answered with nonchalance.

She was about to retort when a sneer interrupted them. "Well, look what we have. My father's little boy toy."

Harry rolled his eyes, determined to not let the little prat get to him. "I think you're just upset that your father actually wants me. Or maybe you're jealous. Is it because you want me and I'd never show you the time of day. Or is it that you lust after your father, who thinks incest is disgusting?"

Draco's face was an unappealing shade of red. "Don't think you're so high and mighty. My father will eventually get bored and throw you away like the trash that you are." Harry flinched, as that hit on one of his insecurities. "Did I strike a nerve?" he taunted. "Poor Potter. No one wants you. No one could ever love you. You'll grow old all alone and became a bitter old man, like my disgusting godfather."

Tonks bristled at the insult to her boyfriend. She became even more infuriated when she saw how much his words were hurting Harry. "Listen here you spoiled brat. The only thing you have going for you is your money. No one will ever want to be with you solely for you because you have nothing to offer. Harry has looks, intelligence, bravery, and an actual heart. Your father should be…and better be, honored to have Harry love him as much as he does. If he doesn't realize what a prize he has, then Lucius Abraxas Malfoy isn't worth a knut.

"I do know what a prize that is." A deep voice murmured. Harry gasped as he stared into the grey eyes of his lover. "I feel very lucky to have such a beautiful man care so deeply about me, although I wish the first time I heard those words were from him."

Tonks blushed hotly while her hair changed to pink. "Sorry Harry." She apologized, but he barely heard her. His attention was focused solely on the older man who what glaring at his son.

"I will not have you speaking to my lover in that way."

"What do you possibly see in him father? He's a scrawny, unlovable runt."

"The only person I have any trouble loving is you."

It wasn't said, but Draco saw the warning in his father's eyes. He had almost been disinherited when he played with his godfather's heart, but Lucius couldn't do it in the end. He knew though that his father was getting to the end of his patience and if he kept pushing, he wouldn't have any more money. He stomped away in a huff, forgetting that a proper Malfoy doesn't act like a petulant child.

Lucius' eyes softened as he gazed at Harry. Without taking his eyes away from the young man, he asked, "Could you leave us alone Miss Tonks?"

She softly pecked Harry on the cheek before fleeing when she saw Lucius' glare aimed at her.

Lucius' eyes were smoldering as he gazed at Harry. "Why didn't you tell me your feelings were that strong?"

"How could I when you were continuously fucking others?"

"I was entertaining myself until you were ready. How was I supposed to know you were ready without you telling me?"

"How was I supposed to know you wanted me to tell you?" Harry shot back fiercely. "I didn't want my heart broken again. You usually say what you want; I assumed if you wanted me, you would have told me."

"We're both at fault here. We both should have communicated what we wanted better. Where do we go from here?"

"How about you kiss me and we go from there?" Harry asked boldly.

Their lips met with smoldering passion, fires igniting in their lower stomachs. Lucius held him close as he apparated them to just outside of Malfoy Manor's wards. They crossed the defining line and not wanting to wait for the long walk to the actual Manor, Lucius pushed Harry down onto the grass.

He tongued Harry's navel, making the younger man writhe in need, his pants impossibly tight. Harry shifted his knee slightly and it rubbed against Lucius' groin. A guttural moan sounded. They touched whatever they could, wanting to feel skin against skin. As clothes were shed, Harry's tongue swirled against a hard nub, biting down on the pebbled flesh. Lucius' reaction was blissful to Harry's ears.

Lucius' hands were down Harry's pants, palming the hot flesh. Neither was going to last long, both too desperate in their need. Their tongues twirled in each other's mouths, trading each other's taste, their moans swallowed as they came.

Harry was anxious, but knew he had to say this. "Please stop having sex with others. It hurts." His voice was so small, so insecure sounding.

Lucius caressed his cheek gently. "Trust me, they can't compare to you. It will be no lost, but I will need your company for more than 4 times a week. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course, after all, I'm a young vital man with a large sexual appetite. You'll crack first."

"We'll see about that." Lucius stated with a knowing smirk.

Their lips pressed together, but this time with gentleness.

~~

It started out with Harry going to the Manor 6 times a week. Harry wanted the seventh day to spend with Remus and Bill. Soon enough both wanted more. Harry was spending every night at the manor, and spending the days with his surrogate father, keeping him company as he worked on his textbooks. He and Severus reconciled even more as him and Tonks got closer. Severus would vehemently deny it, but Harry could see that a wedding was not that far off on the horizon.

Harry's prediction was right of course. Two years after their first date, they were married on a cliff in early morning. Harry never took Severus as the romantic type, but the wedding was beautiful and anything a girl could want. When he made that comment to Lucius, his lover chuckled. "You really think it was Severus' idea? He had some help from me."

"I should have known. At least he was smart enough to ask you for help. I guess I give him some credit for that."

"How wonderful of you." Severus sarcastically threw back as him and Dora (can't be called Tonks anymore) danced by.

Lucius pulled Harry closer. "Harry, I've been thinking. You practically live at the Manor anyways. After all, you spend every night there. Why not officially move in? You can still see your friends and family during the day. You'd just keep all of your clothes and possessions there."

Harry's eyes widened as his heart thumped erratically. "Are you sure? It feels like a big step."

Lucius eye were soft and full of love that the blond only rarely expressed with words. "I'm sure. I'm hoping to someday bond with you, if it's not too out of the question."

"Of course it's not. I would love to make everything official and legal. I just didn't think you'd ever be interested in it."

"Harry, I know I don't say it much, but I do love you. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy and keep you with me forever."

"I love you too."

Their lips brushed each other. This kiss was not about sizzling passion and lust, but gentle love. Both got the message loud and clear.


End file.
